


And they were roommates, or more

by Blue_Melani



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Roommates, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Melani/pseuds/Blue_Melani
Summary: Oh my god they were roommates, or more
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and actually putting effort into it (wrote one before). I don't know how regularly this will be updated, but be assured I have many plans and ideas on how this can continue.  
> Also thanks to vulpixel for proofreading.

Marianne was nervous. Not the most nervous she had ever been in her life, but pretty close to it. The next few moments could probably make or break the next few years of her life. She still didn't know how in the world she was the one who was accepted to share an apartment with this girl, Hilda, if she remembered correctly. She had send out multiple applications for shared apartments or small apartments with not too much hope, but was surprised to be accepted so quickly. Especially because this apartment was not only really close to campus, but also she only had to share it with one other person. She was never someone who liked to be around a lot of people, especially people she barely knew.

She steadied herself.

Breath in.

Breath out.

She rang the doorbell.

It took only a few seconds until a girl opened the door. She was a bit smaller then her and had long pink hair that she wore in two pigtails. She was a bit older than her, that much she knew, but she didn't really had an idea what Hilda looked like before coming here. She had to admit, Hilda looked beautiful.

Before Marianne could say anything, Hilda spoke up. "Hi, you must be Marianne, it's so good to finally meet you!"

"H-hi..." Marianne managed to stumble out. Her nervousness was there with full force again. This was bad. She was meant to make a good first impression. And now she was a nervous mess in front of the girl she was probably gonna share an apartment with for the next few years. Great. What if...

Before she could finish that thought, Hilda began talking again. "Do you want to come in? You must have a pretty long journey here behind you." "I uh- yes." Marianne timidly replied. She was a bit overwhelmed by how much Hilda talked. But at least she didn't seem to mind her nervousness. That was good. Following Hilda inside, she first laid eyes of her new home. She had seen pictures of her room but not the rest of the apartment. She knew it had a moderately sized kitchen, a living room besides the bath, and the rooms of the two of them. They were at the end of a corridor that seemed to lead to the other rooms.

"So here we have the bath, this is the kitchen, the room at the back there is the living room, and our rooms are on this side here." Hilda pointed to the doors on the opposite site of the kitchen and bath. "Oh, do you need help getting your stuff into your room? Here, let me help you with that." Hilda said walking out of the door again and picking up Marianne´s suitcase, which was actually a bit too heavy for Marianne to handle comfortably, but didn't seem to be for Hilda.

They entered her new room. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. There was bed in the back left corner, a desk with chair on the right, right from that separated from it with a full length mirror stood a shelf. And lastly, opposite to the shelf stood quite a big dresser that was probably meant for clothes. She had no idea how she was even going to come close to filling the space in it since she didn't really had that much clothes she liked to wear and as such brought with her. Most of her old

wardrobe that her parents insisted she kept incase she changed her mind' was left at home. She probably should buy more clothes at some point, but what she had would be enough for now.

"So, how do you like your room?" Hilda chirped in. "I- uh, really like it. I was kind of surprised when my application got accepted." Marianne answered. It was the truth. This room was for one pretty cheap compared to many others, but still not small. There had to have been a lot of applications.

"Yeah, my father said that when I move out I should get a roommate, so I just chose the girl that looked the cutest out of all the applications."

Marianne´s brain short circuited. Did Hilda just call her cute? Her? Cute? Did she just misheard what Hilda just said? No, she had heard her clearly. Hilda called her cute. Nobody had called her cute before apart from maybe when she was a baby or small baby or a small child. Definitely not after she finally managed to come out to her parents at 12. They had never really complimented her then, since they still seemed to think her being a girl was just a phase. Despite that, she had somehow convinced them to see a therapist and get blockers. And even though that took a while, she somehow got there more quickly than most. She didn't have many friends at school even before she came out, she was also kind of a loner there. And now this girl she just met called her cute. It was a lot to handle for Marianne.

"Anyway, I'm gonna leave you to it now. If you need help you can just tell me, I'll be in my room." And with that Hilda walked out of the room.

Marianne still stood there dumbfounded still not being able to process what just happened. As Hilda closed the door behind her Marianne snapped out of it. Right, she had to unpack her stuff. There honestly wasn't that much. It all had fit into her somewhat suitcase. She started by opening and putting her clothes in the drawer. It was mostly pretty plain stuff. A few tops and sweaters, two pairs of jeans, one pair of leggings, a black skirt she had two pairs of, one of which she was wearing now, a pretty modest black dress, a few thighs, socks and her underwear.

Having moved everything into the dresser, she unpacked the rest of her stuff. She put the few books she brought with her into the shelf and placed her tablet with attachable keyboard she bought for her studies on the table. After deciding she would put them in the bath later she didn't unpack her toiletries.

After that she laid herself on her bed looking first around her room and then at the sealing. The room was nice, though quite empty. But it wasn't that bad. She decided to look around the apartment later, she was quite spent at the moment. So she pulled her Switch out of her bag and started to play a bit of Legend of Zelda. While playing her mind drifted back to Hilda. The girl seemed nice, and she was actually quite pretty. And she had called her cute too. Marianne still couldn't quite understand it. But living with Hilda probably wouldn't be so bad. She had helped her earlier and didn't seem to mind how shy Marianne was. Though she seemed like she could be a bit much to handle. But still overall pretty nice.

Maybe university wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Making a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda seeks out Marianne to get to know her better. Meanwhile Marianne is still nervous around Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, thanks again to vulpixel for proofreading this. Anyway, I didn't plan on updating so soon (or writing another chapter instead of doing my homework), but here we are. I think updates will be 2-3 a week. I already have many plans for what's to come, so I hope you'll look foreward to it.

After about an hour of playing Zelda on her Switch, mostly spent with attempting to catch a rare horse and naming her Dorte, Marianne set down the console when she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, it’s Hilda, can I come in? Since we're roommates now I think we should maybe get to know each other a little better.” Hilda said through the door. Marianne wanted to tell her she could come in, but before she could answer Hilda spoke again. “Also, I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you a bit earlier. Because it kinda felt like I did, so I wanted to give you a bit of time to yourself.”

“S-sure, you can come in” Marianne finally answered slightly nervous again while standing up from her bed and straightening down her skirt. She was kinda scared of this conversation. Sure, Hilda was nice, but what if she thought Marianne was weird after she tried to get to know her? What if Hilda didn’t want anything to do with Marianne afterwards. There wasn’t really that much to know about her. She never really had many friends, and she didn’t really have any real hobbies either, or at least nothing that involved other people. She just played a lot of video games or watched some videos online, probably about horses. There really wasn’t that much to know about her.

Hilda opened the door and walked inside with a smile. She stopped next to Marianne’s bed. “Can I sit down?” Hilda asked. “Sure, of course.” Marianne answered sitting down again. She felt a bit stupid for standing up from her bed just to immediately sit down on it again.

It seemed like Hilda wanted to speak again until her eyes saw Mariannes Switch lying on her the bed. “Oh, I take it you like video games?” Hilda asked, still with the smile she had when she entered the room. “I- yes, I do.” “Well that’s one thing we have in common. Anyway, what games do you like?” Hilda asked. Marianne was kinda surprised. At school she never had many people to talk to about games. “I only have the new Zelda and the Mario Kart at the moment. I had more games on my 3DS, but it broke recently.” “Oh, that’s pretty bad. But you can borrow mine if you want to, I rarely use it anymore. And if you want to you can also use your Switch in the living room, I have a whole setup for it there and also a bunch of games. We can play Mario Kart later if you want to.”

Marianne didn’t understand why Hilda was so nice to her. Maybe she just wanted someone to play games with. Or she didn’t want to start of on the wrong foot with her. That still didn’t explain why she was so nice to her. Most people weren’t even interested in talking to her before, but this girl seemed kinda different. And it felt nice to have someone who at least in part liked the same things as her.   
  
“That would be nice, but only if you really want to.” Marianne answered shortly after. “Of course I would want to. I’d never say no to playing games with a cute girl.” Hilda said with a wink. There it was again. Hilda had called her cute for the second time this day. And she also winked at her. Marianne felt some heat rushing to her cheeks. Did this really just happen? Did Hilda actually think she was cute? She was probably just being friendly. That had to be it. Why else would someone call her cute.   
  


Before Marianne could sink deeper into these thoughts Hilda spoke yet again. “So, what else do you like?” “Oh, I, um, I like horses” Marianne said kinda embarrassed. It was probably weird for a girl her age to like horses. Now Hilda would think of her as weird. Great. She shouldn’t have said that. She should have thought of something else. Maybe…

“That’s pretty cool. I’m not the biggest fan of horses myself, but I can understand why someone would like them. I actually had some riding lessons when I was younger, thanks to my parents.” Hilda replied. Marianne found herself surprised again, and this time also a bit relieved. So Hilda didn’t think she was weird. That was good.

“I actually have never ridden a horse before. I always wanted to, but my parents didn’t allow me to.” Marianne timidly replied. “Well, then we will have to change that. I know where you can go riding here near Derdriu. Though that will probably have to wait a bit since I’m going to this math pre-course for computer science.”

Marianne found herself surprised again. She didn’t know that Hilda enrolled for the same major as her. “Oh, you’re studying computer science too? I didn’t know. I applied here since Derdriu University is apparently the best place to study it. And I- uh, am also going to that course. That is why I moved here a few weeks before the semester started.”

“Well, then I’m glad that I signed up for it. I didn’t really want to go, but a friend of mine who started university last year convinced me to go. Oh, that reminds me, he is coming over here later. Though that is because he lost a bet by losing to me in Mario Kart and now has to clean the dishes for the next month. Means neither of us will have to. Oh, and his name is Claude by the way.”

“Oh, that seems pretty nice actually.” Marianne said somewhat honestly. Though she wasn’t that thrilled about meeting yet another new face today, it was nice that neither of them would have to take clean the dishes for a bit. And since Claude was apparently a friend of Marianne, he probably wouldn’t be a bad person.

“It does. Anyway, want to play Mario Kart now? You can go to the living room while I get us some snacks and something to drink from the kitchen.” Hilda said.

“Of course” Marianne replied, surprised to notice she was actually smiling. She didn’t really smile that often, but she seemed to have started smiling at one point during their talk. Talking to Hilda wasn’t as hard as it was talking other people, even though she still couldn’t shake of her nervousness completely.

“Great, then you can go ahead to the living room while I get the rest.” Hilda said as they both stood up and walked to the door.

As Marianne entered the living room she noticed Hilda hadn’t lied about having a bunch of Switch games. There was a big flat screen opposite to the couch, and right next to it was a shelf filled with games for multiple gaming platforms. There also stood multiple consoles and a Switch dock next to the screen. If Hilda really let her borrow her games she would probably not have to worry about not finding anything to play for over a year.

She put her Switch that she had taken with her into the dock and started up Mario Kart. Then she set down on the couch and waited for Marianne. She still couldn’t believe how nice Marianne was to her, but she wasn’t complaining. Not only did she not think of Marianne as weird, but she shared some of her interests and studied the same thing as her, and also said she would take Marianne out to go riding.

For the first time in a long time, Marianne felt happy.


	3. Claude comes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing Mario Kart for a bit, the two girls talk a bit. Also, Claude arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote much of this when I was tired, and edited it now while I am kinda sick. Hope You'll like the chapter. I really started to like writing stories, even though I haven't even done it for a week by now.  
> I'll also try and post chapters twice a week, one on Tuesday or maybe Wednesday, and one on the weekend, probably Saturday. I hope you'll look foreward to it. Also thanks for all the kudos ^^  
> And thanks again to vulpixel for proofreading this chapter :D

After nearly an hour of playing Mario Kart with Hilda, Marianne reached a conclusion. Either this Claude guy was not that good at Mario Kart, or Hilda was having her current luck on a regular basis. She had hit Marianne with a blue shell shortly before the finish line on multiple occasions by now. Not only that, Marianne was often hit by one or two red shells from other drivers directly after. This often allowed Hilda to finish the race before her, though Marianne had still managed to win. But she had to say that it was certainly close.

“Have you ever been here in Derdriu. Like, visited it with your family or something? If not, I could maybe show you around the city tomorrow.” Hilda asked. By now there were just sitting on the couch together, not knowing what to do next. While it had been fun, they both had enough of Mario Kart for now. “Oh, I’ve never been here before. I actually never really been anywhere besides my hometown.” Marianne answered. Her parents had never really traveled anywhere, so neither had she. Additionally, she had managed to get sick shortly before her first class trip, and after she came out her parents stopped her from going on others.

“Nowhere besides your hometown?” Hilda asked kinda surprised. “Well, then I’ll definitely have to show you around the city. Or other cities if you want. Claude, I and some other friends sometimes go on small trips on the weekends, you can come with us.”

“That would be really nice actually. Though I don’t know if I’ll get along with so many new faces.” Marianne quietly replied. It actually surprised her that Hilda’s presence grew somewhat comfortable. And especially in such short time.

“Well, Claude should be here soon I think, so you then would know him as well.” Hilda said, looking at the clock. “He actually should-”

The doorbell rang. “Oh, well there he is. I’ll get the door”

With that, Hilda stood up and left. Marianne wasn’t sure whether or not she should follow her. She didn’t really know who Claude was, only that he was Hilda’s friend, lived close by, studies the same major as them, and apparently made a bet he couldn’t win with Hilda. But she knew nothing really about him as a person. Was she supposed to follow Hilda to the door to meet Claude or should she just sit there? She didn’t really know if she was ready to meet another new person, but meeting Hilda was luckily not a bad thing. But what if Claude wouldn’t like her? Hilda knew Claude longer than she knew Marianne, so if Claude didn’t like her maybe Hilda would also not like her anymore. Then she would have to live probably the next few years with someone who hated her, if she didn’t find a new place to stay. What if-

Before she could further descent into the ever deeper growing pit of worry, a somewhat tall guy entered the living room. He had black hair, light brown skin, green eyes, and something that you could not quite call a beard on his face. “Hey, I’m Claude. You must be Marianne? Hilda told me you’d arrive today.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, um- hi. Yes I’m Marianne.” Marianne answered. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, I’m here to do the dishwashing. Hilda probably told you about that and the bet, right?” Claude asked. When Marianne nodded, he continued. “Well, in that case I would just like to add that it was her luck that brought her victory. I got hit by her blue shells every single race. Anyway, I’ll probably see you later then, I’m off to the kitchen now.” Claude said, leaving Marianne alone in the living room again. He seemed nice. And he didn’t seem to dislike Marianne, which was good. That meant she worried about nothing. Again. Probably. Though before her thoughts could go down that pit again, Hilda came back into the living room.

“So yeah, that’s Claude. He isn’t to bad really. Anyway, I thought maybe we could order some pizza to celebrate your arrival.” Hilda said. The thought of pizza certainly was alluring. Though Marianne probably couldn’t let it become a habit, since she didn’t have that much money to spend. She was lucky that Fodlan actually paid for tuition, but the money often wasn’t enough to pay for rent and everything. She was lucky that lining here with Hilda was overall pretty cheap, but if she wanted to buy some stuff for herself then and now she’d probably have to get a job. Though ordering pizza this once would probably not be an issue.

“Sure, of course.” Marianne answered. She had honestly become a bit hungry by now. “Great, what pizza do you want? I’ll probably take margherita, and Claude will take Hawaiian.” Hilda said. Pizza margherita didn’t sound too bad. it was probably also one of the only options for her, since most pizza deliveries didn’t have many vegetarian options. She should also take it because she didn’t want Hilda to go through the effort to get the menu they were ordering from. “Oh, I’ll take a margherita too.” She said after she made the decision.

“That’s great, we can order one big one then.” Hilda said with a smile. She then pulled out her phone and called the delivery service. Marianne had never really been able to just call somewhere. One one hand this was because of her voice dysphoria, even though she knew her voice passed by now. The other reason was that she was simply scared of phone calls. She couldn't exactly explain it, but there was way to much pressure. Whenever she had ordered food somewhere she had done so via app. Hilda on the other hand didn’t seem to have that problem. It didn't really come as a surprise to her, Hilda was definitely way more confident than she was.

"It probably won't be to long until the pizza is here, the delivery service right around the block. Maybe you even saw it on your way here." Hilda said when she finished the call.

"I didn't actually. I was kinda nervous on my way here that I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings." Marianne answered. She had taken a taxi here right from the train station. During the ride she was just sitting in her seat nearly panicking about all the things that could go wrong.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. Though I'm glad it seems like you got a little more comfortable." Hilda replied. So she did notice Marianne's nervousness. Though she didn't seem to mind it. "I can get nervous really easily, especially around people I don't know. And also people I do know." Marianne confessed. It was kind of a miracle that she was as comfortable around Hilda as she was. "I'm actually kinda scared of university because of that. Way too many new people."

Hilda went back to the couch and sat down besides Marianne. "Well, knowing me you know at least one person there. And Claude is also going to be in one of our courses since he didn't take all his classes in his first semester. So you actually know two people now." Hilda smiled at her. "And if it gets to much I'll be there for you if you want to, okay?"

That actually sounded quite nice. Hilda had been friendly since they met. Which wasn’t more than a few hours ago, though to Marianne it didn’t really seem like it. She felt a somewhat safe around Hilda and she couldn’t quite explain why. Maybe it was because she was one of the few, or maybe the only person who had shown her that much kindness in quite some time.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Marianne replied. She nudged a bit closer to Hilda on the couch and rested her head on her shoulder. It felt nice. She hoped it was okay, but judging by Hilda laying and arm around her it was. Marianne closed her eyes.

They sat there like that for a while. Not talking, just sitting there like that. It was comfortable.

She didn’t know how much time passed like that, probably quite a bit. Then she suddenly jolted up when the doorbell rang.

The pizza had arrived.


	4. Pizza time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time to eat pizza and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to write this one. This chapter is the longest I've written yet, and I'm glad I get it out today before the new RWBY chapter comes out and I start to angst because of it. Anyway, I hope you'll enjow it!
> 
> And thanks yet again to vulpixel for pointing out some spelling mistakes I made ^^

“Oh, pizza is here!” Hilda exclaimed as she got up from the couch. While Marianne had jolted up right before that, she was still sad that Hilda had to get up. She liked sitting there, leaning on to her. Hilda’s presence was comforting to her. “I’ll be right back. Claude should be finished by now, so we can all eat together.” Hilda said as she walked out of the room.

Marianne didn’t have to wait too long, since Hilda came back just two minutes later. “Pizza time!” she exclaimed again, as she walked back in with Claude in tow. She had two pizza boxes in her arms, one medium sized and one four times that size. They must have run out of normal big boxes, since there was no way Hilda had ordered a pizza this big, right? Not only that, but she noticed Hilda also carrying a bottle of ketchup. Why in the world would Hilda need ketchup?

“You know this was really great timing. The pizza arrived right when I finished my bad luck induced duties.” Claude mentioned. Hilda then proceeded to place the pizza boxes on the table and opening them.

The margherita was actually as big as the box. The pizza was giant. How were the two of them supposed to eat all of it? When Hilda said she would order a big one, Marianne assumed she would take one twice the size of Claude’s. But no, there now laid a giant pizza in front of her, and a smaller one next to it. Luckily the pizza was already cut, or maybe it wasn’t and Hilda had ordered it that way.

“I’ll take the middle.” Hilda said as she sat down right next to Marianne, with Claude sitting down next to her. Marianne wasn’t sure if she could lean onto Hilda again now that Claude was also here.

“Well, let’s dig in, shall we?” Hilda said, grabbing a slice of the giant pizza. Marianne looked over to Claude, who also took a slice of his. At home, every time they had pizza her parents wouldn’t want her to eat pizza with her hands, but rather to use fork and knife. Though she always wanted to try to eat pizza like this, since it seemed way more practical. If she was away from her parents now, why not try it.

She took a slice, tho before she could take a bite, she noticed Hilda pouring some ketchup on the side of the box. Then she proceeded to dip her slice into it and taking a bite. Why was she doing this? Who would get the idea to dip pizza into ketchup? Still holding her slice in hand, she looked over to Claude, who judging by his expression, had similar thoughts. “Hilda, you are my best friend, and I love you, but I still can’t understand why you do this.” Claude said shortly after.

“It’s not my fault it tastes good.” Hilda replied. “Also, I’m not the one who is eating pineapple on pizza here. That is at least as bad as ketchup with pizza, if not worse.” 

“You know what, if you stop criticizing my wonderful choice of toppings, I’ll stop criticizing your way of eating pizza.” Claude offered. Marianne thought this conversation was kinda funny. While she thought pizza and ketchup was weird, she didn’t really see a problem with it. And neither did she see one with pineapple on pizza. But seeing the two of them lightheartedly argue over it was still funny.

“Deal. And I know it’s not your thing, but I think it tastes good. Actually, you should probably try it too.” Hilda said, the last bit being directed at Marianne. Marianne however wasn’t so sure. She was all for Hilda eating pizza how she saw fit, but she wasn’t sure if she herself would enjoy it. But on the other hand, maybe she would like it. Maybe she should just try it once. So Marianne proceeded to dip the tip of her pizza into the red sauce. Hilda also had only once dipped it in yet, and Marianne hadn’t even taken a bite yet, so it would be okay to use the same pile of ketchup.

Marianne took a bite from her slice. She had to admit, the combination of pizza and ketchup actually tasted pretty good. “I actually think I like this.” She said after she finished chewing the bite. “See? I said it tastes good.” Hilda said with a winning smile. Marianne liked seeing Hilda smile. It made her happy, and she also looked really pretty when she smiled.

“Great, now it’s two versus one.” Claude joked, while Hilda poured another smaller blob on the box. “Yup, Mari is on my side now.” Hilda said, pulling Marianne in with her arm again, so she leaned against her again. It took a moment for Marianne to process what just happened. First off had Hilda pulled her against her again, which probably meant she liked it when Marianne leaned her head on her shoulder. and secondly, Hilda called her ‘Mari’. She had given her a cute nickname. Marianne liked it, but she was also happy about the fact that Hilda had given her one. It felt nice. She noticed that she had started to smile yet again.

\--------

After two large pieces of pizza, Marianne noticed couldn’t eat any more. Claude was on his second to last slice of pizza, while Hilda had somehow managed to eat four. Marianne didn’t know how she did it, but somehow she did, and she showed no sign of stopping, as she took her fifth slice, though only after making sure Marianne was really done with eating. The conversation had shifted to university by now, with her snuggled against Hilda, who had laid her left arm around her.

“You know, the pre-course really is useful. Not only to get a refresher on all the math stuff you need, but you’ll actually learn a few things that will be useful later.” Claude explained.

“I know Claude, I already agreed to go, remember? You don’t have to try and convince me again. The one time I actually agreed to put some work into something.” Hilda said. “Also, I have a cute girl going there with me, so I have one less reason to complain.” she added. Marianne started to blush again. Hilda had called her cute a few time in the past few hours, but not in the presence of another person. It felt nice, really nice. She also felt pretty euphoric, because while the people at her school didn’t really misgender her or anything, she hasn’t really been called a girl this much by anyone.

“Well, if you’re really going, I’m not gonna say anything about your motivations.” Claude said. “Professor Eisner who holds the pre course also holds the math lecture your first semester, and she’s actually really good at her job. She can be a bit weird, but she explains things really well.” He continued. Marianne didn’t know what exactly Claude meant by weird. There were many ways in which people could be perceived as weird. Many of her classmates at her former school thought she was weird. She hoped Claude didn’t think she was weird as well. But Claude apparently didn’t think weird ment bad, so even if he thought of her as such, it still would probably be fine.

“Anyway, I’ll probably have digital technology class with you two. I didn’t take it last semester so I’ll do it this one.” Claude spoke again. Hilda had told Marianne earlier that Claude would have a course with them, but now that she actually knew Claude she was actually happy about it. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and so she would actually know two people who studied with her. And Claude could probably give them some pointers throughout the semester, since he already had his first one behind him. 

“By the way, it’s actually not that hard to get through digital technology as you might think. A friend of mine who took the class told me about this by the way. So there apparently is this one teaching assistant who seems to not have noticed which exercises to actually do during exercises. So when my friend sat in the there and thought it was done, the assistent suddenly starts to go through their homework with them. And not as in looking what the assignments are, but he actually did the whole thing on the board. And during the whole semester he never noticed.” Claude told them.

Marianne had to laugh a bit about that. She thought it was kinda ridiculous, but the it didn’t seem that unrealistic either. Though she didn’t know how he didn’t notice throughout the whole semester.

“Actually, I think I’ll be on my way now.” Claude said. He had finished his pizza by now and got up to leave. “I’ll see you next week. Or earlier, who knows. Until then.” 

“Bye, until next week.” Hilda said cheerfully. Marianne just waved him goodbye. 

Shortly after Claude left Marianne had to chuckle again, as she still thought about the story he just told. She didn’t know how the assistent couldn’t notice. Maybe he hadn’t even noticed now, which might come in handy.

“You know, you’re beautiful when you laugh.” Hilda said, having a arm laid around her. It took a moment for Marianne to process what Hilda had just said. Did she really just call her beautiful? Her? Beautiful? Hilda had called her cute before, but this was on a whole other level. She was probably blushing right now. Why would anyone call her beautiful? She didn’t understand it. Marianne tried to thank Hilda for the compliment, but no didn’t really manage to bring any words out.

“And you’re also really cute when you’re flustered.” Hilda added with a smile. There it was. Hilda had called her cute yet again. Beautiful and cute. Marianne really didn’t understand any of this. But it felt nice, and also validating. And she felt all of this thanks to Hilda. She didn’t deserve this. But it felt nice. And maybe she could enjoy something nice for once.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hilda yawned beside her. “Anyway, it’s pretty late, don’t you think?” Hilda said. Marianne had to agree. She was also growing tired, and she yawned as well. As Hilda carefully got up beside her, Marianne immediately mourned the loss of contact. She then got up as well.

Marianne followed Hilda out of the living room as she remembered something. “Oh, I still have to give you the money for the pizza.” She said. “How much was it?”

“Oh, you don’t have to pay, think of it as me inviting you. You just arrived here, so I thought treating you to some pizza wouldn’t be a bad idea. I can also afford it, my allowance is pretty high.” Hilda said. “Oh, uh- thank you then.” Marianne said with a smile. Hilda was honestly way to nice to her, but she didn’t want to be rude and complain. She also didn’t want to complain about free pizza.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, I’m gonna brush my teeth and had to bed now. I assume you too? You also seem pretty tired.” Hilda said. Marianne agreed. She was tired, especially after the pizza. “Yeah, I will. Though I still need to get my toothbrush from my room, I didn’t unpack it earlier.” She said before entering her room. Grabbing her toothbrush, she joined Hilda in the bath. The bath was, like most rooms in this apartment, not too big and not to small. There was a sink with a mirror, both big enough for two people, a toilet in the corner, and also a bathtub that could also function as a shower. Marianne didn’t like showers, mostly because she got really dysphoric most of the time. But sadly, taking showers was kinda necessary.

Hilda had already started brushing her teeth when Marianne entered, so she began to do the same. When they both were finished, Hilda spoke up again. “You know, I’m really excited for tomorrow. I can’t wait to show you around the city.”

Marianne had to agree, she was also looking forward to it. And she liked the idea of spending more time with Hilda. She had really started to like Hilda. Maybe even a little too much. But she didn’t want to think about that right now. Hilda probably wouldn’t even like her like that anyway, so what was the point. She shouldn’t assume Hilda liked her because of the things she said, because she was most likely just being friendly.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, good night.” Hilda said as she was about the leave the bath. “Good night.” Marianne replied.

When Marianne entered her room, she already started to miss Hilda, even though she was just a room away. She felt way happier around Hilda than she did otherwise.

As she started to get ready for bed, she started feeling worse again. She always hated going to bed, because it meant she had to change out of her clothes and into her nightwear. That in turn meant that she would get way more dysphoric again. She had worn breast forms inside her bra all day, and getting out of it nearly made her cry. She quickly changed into a big oversized shirt she wore every night.

As she laid in her bed again, all positive emotions she felt earlier had vanished. This was just like every other night again. Her laying sad and lonely in her bed, while feeling horrible about herself. Just great.

She shortly had to think of Hilda again, but was quickly consumed by negative thoughts until she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making the ending sad, but I don't think that it will get sadder than this.


	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne wakes up in her new room for the first time, but it's still really early.
> 
> Warning: Some not really graphic descriptions of dysphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this later than planned. I don't think I'll manage biweekly updates for a while thanks to university, and I don't know how how frequent they will be.
> 
> I didn't even get to the stuff I wanted to write in this chapter, because I wanted to write other stuff that happened before it xD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :D
> 
> And thanks to vulpixel yet again for pointing out some grammar mistakes I made.  
> Also thanks for all the kudos and comments, I appreciate them a lot ^^

When Marianne woke up she initially didn’t know where she was. Her bed felt different than usual. She sat up and looked around, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. Oh, right. She was in her new apartment, where she had arrived yesterday, and this was her new room. Trying to find out the time, she instinctively tried to grab her phone from the nightstand, just to realize that there was no nightstand she could have put her phone on in the first place. She would probably have to use the chair by her desk as a nightstand, which would honestly not be a problem. Still wanting to know what time it was, she grabbed her bag that laid beside her bed and pulled her phone out. The screen was way to bright for how dark it was. She immediately went to unlock her phone and to turn the brightness down. Only then she actually looked at the time. It was a few minutes past 4 am, which was for some reason her usual time to wake up. At some point in her life she had just started to wake up early, without being able to fall asleep again.

Slowly, more and more memories of the previous day started to flow back into her mind. She remembered arriving filled with nervousness, just for Hilda to apparently not have a problem with it. She remembered Hilda calling her cute, and also beautiful on one occasion, as well as her giving her a nickname. She remembered playing Mario Kart with Hilda, and eating pizza with Claude afterwards. She also remembered the plans she and Hilda had made for today. Though she wasn’t sure when they would actually head out, since they hadn’t actually talked about it. Marianne didn’t even knew if Hilda would usually wake up early or late, which of course would influence when they went. Though Marianne just assumed that Hilda would sleep at least somewhat more than her, since her own sleeping habits didn’t seem that normal to her. They also often didn’t provide enough sleep, which caused her to look and feel tired more often than not.

She should probably somehow make use of the spare time she had, which she assumed to be at least two hours. She probably should take a shower before Hilda woke up, but she really didn’t want to. She didn’t even want to leave her bed, which complicated the matter even further. But if she managed to take a shower, she could start getting dressed for the day, and after that she would probably feel somewhat euphoric again, or at least less dysphoria. Honestly, it would be best if she just got it over with, since she would have to do it eventually. 

After continuing this debate inside her head for a few more minutes, Marianne finally managed to get up. Taking her washcloth, her towel, and her body wash, as well as a change of clothes, she finally left her room. As she made her way to the bathroom, she tried to be as quiet as possible, to not somehow wake up Hilda on accident.

When she entered the room, she first placed down her change of clothes next to the sink, and hung her towel over the bar holding the shower curtain. She also placed her body wash into the shower basket, where she noticed Hilda had already placed much of her one stuff, though thankfully there was still place left. Next, she turned on the shower so the water could warm up a bit before she got in. She didn’t have to worry about putting her hair in a bun or anything, since it wasn’t really long enough for that. It also wouldn’t do much, since it didn’t even reach past her shoulders.

Now came the part of showering she always dreaded. She tried to not focus on her own body as she undressed and got inside the shower. She kept her eyes focused on the wall in front of her and to just get the whole thing over with. As expected, her dysphoria spiked again.

After about two minutes she turned of the water again, dried herself off, and left the shower again as quickly as she could. The worst part was over, so now she could get dressed and finally start to actually feel like herself again.

Not feeling like tucking today, since she planned to wear a skirt, she just put on her underwear first, and afterwards grabbed her bra and breast forms from her clothing pile. Having gotten really good at doing this part without looking down, she put on her bra, put the breast forms inside and adjusted them. Afterwards, she put on the rest of her outfit. It was pretty plain, as were basically all of her clothing. A T-shirt that had a shade of blue a bit darker than her hair, the black skirt she had worn yesterday, and a pair of stockings.

Now finally, she dared looking into the mirror over the sink. She looked nice, even though her hair was still unmade. She also noticed that she forgot to take her hair brush with her into the bath. Though otherwise, she looked great. She looked like herself again. Looking like this felt right.

She quickly grabbed her stuff, only to realize that she didn’t know where she could hang up her towel to dry. She and Hilda hadn’t really talked about that yesterday, so Marianne decided she would just put it over a heater in the apartment. She should probably ask Hilda about that later. There actually were quite a few things they should probably discuss, for example how they would handle groceries. Actually thinking about food made Marianne somewhat hungry.

Walking back into her room she hung her towel over the heater under her window, also switching it on so the towel would dry properly. This would probably work for now.

She then took her hair brush and started to make her hair in front of the full size mirror. She always wanted to have longer hair, though her parents wouldn’t let her grow it out too long. Though now that she could, she definitely would.

When she finished her hair, she again noticed how hungry she was. Back at home, she always ate breakfast pretty early, not long after she woke up. Though now that she lived with Hilda, she should probably wait for her, at least for their first breakfast. She also wanted to wait herself, since she wanted to spend time with Hilda. She would do that at lot today probably, but she didn’t want to potentially miss out. Though her stomach made her decision to wait at least somewhat harder. She assumed Hilda wouldn’t be up for another two hours probably, so she would just have to wait and see. She also didn’t just want to take stuff from the fridge without asking, since she hadn’t contributed to any of it.

So Marianne decided to wait for Hilda. She took out her Switch and started playing Zelda again, like she had when she had first arrived.

\---------

It was 9:30 am by now, and Marianne was sure her stomach was about to kill her. She still hadn’t heard anything from Hilda, so she assumed she was still asleep. The good thing about this was that if Hilda slept longer on a regular basis, Marianne would have some time for herself to get ready in the morning before Hilda woke up. Though she kinda worried how Hilda would manage when university started. The downside on the other hand were situations like the one now. She still wanted to wait for Hilda to eat breakfast together, but that want was nearly outweighed by her want to just eat breakfast right now. Maybe she should just wake Hilda. But she didn’t want to intrude on Hilda’s privacy. Maybe she should just knock at Hilda’s door to see if that woke her up. Or better, get Hilda to get up if she already woke up and just wasn’t leaving her bed.

As Marianne made her way to Hilda’s room, she became slightly nervous again. What if Hilda would be angry at her for waking her up? She probably wouldn’t be, Hilda had been nice to her since they met. But being woken up might still anger her.

Before Marianne could think about it further, she heard movement inside Hilda’s room. So Hilda was actually awake. She probably had just woken up, so Marianne decided to knock. A few seconds later, a very tired Hilda opened the door, smiling at Marianne.

“Morning Mari.” She said with a yawn. Marianne noticed that Hilda was dressed in just a T-shirt and boxer shorts. While Marianne walked to the bathroom like that earlier, she wouldn’t have done so if Hilda was awake. Hilda on the other hand seemed to have no problem being seen like this. “Good morning Hilda.” Marianne finally replied. Her stomach grumbled right after that.

“Oh my, you must really be hungry. Sorry if I kept you waiting by sleeping this long.” Hilda said, as she walked past Marianne and towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” Hilda continued. Marianne just nodded in return, as she followed Hilda into the kitchen.

As she entered, she noticed that the kitchen was actually rather big. There was a fridge in one corner, and a rather big kitchenette. Marianne liked to cook, and she could definitely work with this. There was also a big table on the other side of the room, where 4 people could comfortably sit at once.There was also a toaster standing on the table. Additionally she saw a glass door leading to a balcony, where she spotted some clothes that Hilda had hung up to dry. This answered her question from earlier.

Hilda grabbed two clean plates and placed them down on the table. “So, what do you like to eat for breakfast? I normally just eat toast with jam or something like that, but we could also maybe cook scrambled eggs if you want to. Also in the top drawer there we have some cereals if that’s what you like for breakfast.” She said. While scrambled eggs sounded nice and she could make it rather easily, she didn’t want to wait that long.

“I think I’ll just take toast too. Though if you want scrambled eggs I can make them, I’m kinda good at cooking.” Marianne replied. “Oh no, just toast is fine. You don’t need to cook up something just because I want it. Though if you ever wanted to make some, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.” Hilda replied with a wink. Marianne decided right then and there that she probably would cook Hilda something for breakfast at one point.

Hilda put two slices of toast into the toaster and got the jam out of the fridge, while Marianne looked through the drawers to find the cutlery. As she did, she took out two small spoons for the jam, as well as two knives, and put them down besides the plates. She sat down on one side of the table, as Hilda placed down the different kinds of jam she had. There were quite a few different ones, namely strawberry, raspberry, cherry, apple and apricot. She then also got a pack of margarine out of the fridge as well. Having that placed down as well, Hilda sat down on the other side of the table just as the first two toasts were finished. Hilda took one, and Marianne followed shortly after. Hilda quickly put two new slices in.

“Well, you’ve waited for breakfast enough. Let’s dig in, shall we?” Hilda said.

Marianne had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is reading this, it'll probably take me a bit to write a new chapter, since I got sick yesterday and exams are fast approaching. Though I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope I'll find the enrgy to write more soon.


End file.
